Bar Night
by Chocolate devil
Summary: Oneshot for the winner. Hidan's drunk and Sakura's jealous. Hidan has whores and Sakura has tears. Thecops are called and the couple are naughty.No lemon.


Bring! Bring! Bri!

"What the hell do you want?" Sakura yelled into her cell phone.

"Hey, Babe! Me and the guys are at the bar, wanna come?" Her boyfriend of 6 months yelled into the phone.

Sakura looked at her alarm clock before groaning. It was 1 in the damn morning and she had classes and work tomorrow.

"Hidan, the only way I'm coming to the bar is to drag your drunk ass back here to sleep. If I have to do that, you're not going to get anything for a looooong while." She grumbled into the phone.

"Babe please!" Hidan yelled again. In the backround, Sakura could hear a females voice.'Hidan,baby, who's that on the phone?'

"Babe. I need you." He said in a pleading voice.

Sakura groaned again. She agreed, being the jealous women she is, getting out of bed. Pulling on a pair of black jean shorts and a T-shirt that Hidan got her that said 'Jashin bitches'. She used the elastic around her wrist to tie it up to show her belly-button some converse, she headed out to her car, already knowing which bar her idiotic boyfriend was at. Climbing in, she headed to 'Peins place'.

Walking through the doors, she headed straight the bar to greet Konan, the barista.

"Hey, have you seen my stupid drunk?" Sakura flipped her pink hair out of her face.

"Over there, by the pool tables." Konan nodded to where the rest of the Akatsuki is." Hey, nice hair style. It looks familiar." She joked, flipping her hair. Both girls had their hair in buns, messier for Sakura, but still a bun.

The two girls laughed together, before sakura headed to Hidan. When she got over there, her green eyes flared. Sitting in her boyfriends lap, was some skanky redhead. Sakura smirked, swaying her hips while she was walking. Many of the guys in the area watched her, seduced by her hips. Wrapping her arms around Hidan shoulders, she whispered in his ear, just loud enough that only the 3 of them could hear.

"Hidan, it's time to go home. No more alcohol and skanks for you." She sang.

The redhead glared at her. She turned her face to the pinkette with a smirk.

"Actually, he's coming home with me. He's already agreed."

"No. My BOYFRIEND, is coming back to our apartment, no your whore house." Before there could be anymore argument, Hidan pushed the redhead off his lap and pulled Sakura around to replace the other girl.

"Hey baby, you came!" He planted his lips on hers,pushing his tongue into her mouth. She moaned, and heared cheers from their friends.

"Still don't know how you two could work out!" Kisame slurred. Deidara agreed, far to gone to actually talk, only making ones who weren't drunk, Sasori, Itachi and Kakuzu, just shook their heads in disbelief before going back to their game of pool.

Sakura glared at them, before dragging Hidan out of the bar and to her car. She stayed silent while driving home, ignoring him. By the time they got home, he was some how sober, knowing his girlfriend was angry with him.

"Sakura, what did I do this time?" He asked, chasing her upstairs.

As they entered the apartment, he was able to grab her arm. Sakura turned around tears streaming her face.

"I know you we're drunk, but you agreed to go home with another girl!" She yelled.

Hidan stared at her before laughing. Sakura glared at him, till he stopped.

"Sakura, why the fuck do you fucking think I called you? The dumb bitch wouldn't leave me alone, and you're the only one that could save me!" He yelled back. Realization crossed her face before realief. Smirking, sakura knew the exact way they could make it up to each other. Fuck classes, she needed her boyfriend. Grabbing his hand, she pulled him into the bedroom, the only thing heard from that apartment was screams of pleasure.

The old women that lived next door, grabbed her phone and called the cops. In the next five minutes there were police at their doors, banging on it. Sakura answered only in Hidans shirt.

"Ummm, hey Madara." She said nervously. Madara just smirked down at her, knowing full well what the complaint was about.

"Sakura, next time you fuck your boyfriend keep it quiet. This is the third time this week." After that he looked into the apartment,seeing his friend flipping him the bird, butt naked. Madara just laughed and sent Sakura back to bed.

Shaking his head, Madara got two thoughts.

'_Why the hell did Hidan get such a vixen'_ and _'Kids these days._'

* * *

Here is the oneshot for the contest winner. Sorry if it sucks, because I'm terrible at humour. Please, don't throw apples at me!


End file.
